My Immortal
by thefrostedrose
Summary: Virginia Dare didn't always think so negatively of her Elder. /Post The Warlock/ /Based roughly off the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence/


_This takes place right after __The Warlock__. I got the idea after reading the book. Roughly based off of the song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence.  
><em>

* * *

><p>While the sun illuminated Danu Talis a brilliant gold, the moon made it almost unrecognizable. The massive city shined a dazzling silver, sparkling like the stars in the sky above. The water gleamed, and the soft breeze blew through the trees gently.<p>

Virginia Dare sat at the top of a knoll, looking down at the moonlit city. It seemed somewhat unreal; ancient and wonderful and mysterious all at once. Behind her, Josh, Sophie, and Dee were asleep around a fire. Isis and Osiris had gone off, leaving them there for the night. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very big day.

She looked up at the stars, and sighed. She had never seen so many stars in her life, unobstructed by pollution and airplanes. They were even more brilliant than when she was a child, centuries ago. She could pick out constellations, ones that existed in the future, and ones that disappeared with time.

Despite the calming noises of the forest, the breeze, the clean air, and the soft grass, she found that she could not sleep. She watched the bright moon slowly move across the sky. She looked back at the sleeping trio behind her; Dee was snoring softly. There was a moment back in the past where she considered marrying him – not for love, of course; she would have killed him in a month with her terrible temper – but for power. The consideration quickly disappeared. Sophie was sleeping near her brother. Virginia's grey eyes focused on Josh.

She liked him quite a bit, but he was too young for her. Maybe in seven years, when he was twenty two, something would work out between them. She was frozen as a twenty-three year old, after all. She could find someone to make him immortal. This was assuming they made it out alive, of course. She didn't care if Sophie lived or died; she didn't even care if Dee lived or died, but she definitely cared if Josh lived or died.

Josh looked a lot like him, though. The light tan, the shaggy blond hair, and the bright blue eyes. Virginia turned back to the moonlight, and Danu Talis. Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep – knowing he was down there; her master, though she never referred to him as such, and he never thought of her as a servant.

The man made and broke her world in what seemed like a blink of an eye, so why did she still care about him?

* * *

><p>It all started when she eight. Her family, all of her friends were killed off by the Native Americans when she was a baby. The Native Americans kept her, though – they couldn't kill a baby. Looking back, Virginia understood why they did it; her parents and the other people of Roanoke only wanted to conquer – not to coexist. When she was old enough to walk, she ran for it – living in the woods of Virginia.<p>

The Native Americans seemed to know she was there, leaving her food and clothes. She never learned to speak, except for a few of the words of the neighboring tribes. She couldn't write, couldn't read. It was a lonely time – only having animals of friends.

One day, she was walking along a stream when she heard the most beautiful music. She followed it until she reached a clearing, until she saw a young man sitting on a rock with a strange instrument in his hands, strumming away.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; handsome, smoldering blue eyes, and a perfect smile. He looked in his mid twenties, and as he played, he sang. Virginia didn't understand what he was saying, but it sounded mellifluous. He finally looked up, and noticed her staring at him. She backed away, about to run, when he smiled and said something. She didn't understand; she couldn't speak, after all. He stood up slowly, putting the strange instrument down.

He walked up to her, and took her by the hands. She wanted to jerk away, but she was mesmerized. His lips were moving in words she didn't understand, but suddenly, light was swimming in front of her eyes, her ears were buzzing, and her skin was tingling. She cried out. It was like all of her senses came to life, and she sank to her knees, holding her head. Memories were reeling through her brain, and she looked up at the strange man in horror. He was smiling at her, and he spoke, and for once, the strange words that flowed from his mouth were ones she understood.

"I've been watching you for awhile, Virginia Dare." He said, and his voice was beautiful.

"Virginia Dare?" She repeated, surprised to hear her one voice, responding so naturally in the language he spoke. He laughed, and it was infectious.

"Yes. That's your name."

"Why?" She asked, in awe of herself. How could she speak all of a sudden? In English, no less? And how did she even know she was speaking English to begin with?

"You're very special, Miss Dare."

"What have you done to me?"

"I've awakened you. Unleashed your true powers. And I'll tell you how to use them. I've given you knowledge you've never had."

"Who are you?" She whispered, looking up at him again, her grey eyes wide. He smiled again.

"My name is Apollo, the god of the sun, medicine, music, and the truth."

* * *

><p>She was twenty-one years old when the next life altering thing happened. Apollo had trained her – making her proficient in all of the elemental magics. He taught her things she never knew, things she never dreamed of knowing. The Native Americans thought of her as a monster when they caught her practicing fire magic. The two had grown close, and he made her travel to his homeland, Greece, with him after a long time in the woods of Virginia.<p>

She was sitting in mid air, floating, doodling her name on a piece of parchment. _Virginia Dare_. Her handwriting was flawless, after many years of practice. Apollo had turned her from a wild child, so to speak, to a proper young lady. Looking back, she compared it somewhat to _My Fair Lady_. He was sitting on the bench on the ground, dressed to the nines, looking out over the Mediterranean. He looked the same as he did the day he met her, and changed her life forever.

"Virginia!" He called up to her, and she looked down at him. "I have a gift for you!" She sank to the ground quickly, her long dark hair flowing behind her.

"Really? What?" She said excitedly, looking very much like a child again. He laughed, and handed her a package.

"I know you like my lyre, but I thought this suited you better." Inside the package was a flute, looking vaguely Native American. Virginia twirled it around in her fingers, confused.

"_This_?" She wondered, looking up at him. The sun was setting behind them, making his eyes gleam even brighter when he said,

"It's a very special flute, Virginia. It's magical."

"Magical?" Virginia repeated, laughing. "A _magical_ flute?"

"You may laugh now, but it'll come in very handy one day." Apollo said, tapping it gently.

"If you say so…" Virginia shrugged, raising an eyebrow, then finally smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Apollo smiled. "And, I know you're interested the most in Air Magic, and I happen to know someone who's a master, so maybe if you wanted to visit her sometime…"

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, the wonderment in her eyes as she pulled him into a massive hug. Even though he was an elder, he began to blush, and so did she when she found her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She pulled away gently. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

Before she could continue, his lips captured hers in a kiss. His hands ran through her long, dark hair and when he pulled away from her, his forehead rested against his.

"What was that for?" She whispered in awe breathlessly. She knew the proper thing to do would be to pull away, but she found herself staying close to him on the bench. He shrugged, and smiled that smile that had always driven her crazy.

"For being you." Apollo whispered, and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>She was faced with death when she was twenty-three. The city of London burned behind them. She had often accompanied him on his countless adventures, helping him, but she was still mortal.<p>

She was lying down, and blood spilled out of her side. She was knocking at death's door, and she knew it. Apollo sat next to her, gripping her hand tightly, looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm fine." She repeated with a smile, her dark hair splayed around her head like a halo of some sorts. "I'll be fine."

"This is all my fault." He whispered slowly. "All my fault."

"No, it isn't. Don't blame yourself." She replied hoarsely.

"Do you want to die, Virginia?" He asked, a tear streaming down his face. She reached up carefully, and wiped it away.

"Of course not, but I'm only human." She said with a sad smile. With that, he lifted her carefully into his arms, not caring if she was bleeding all over his clothes, sitting her up in her lap. She leaned against his chest gratefully, taking in his scent; the sea. She looked out over the mess they had created. Night had fallen, and it only made the color of the flames more intense. She closed her eyes, and remembered all of the things Apollo had taught her over the short fifteen years she had known him. Dozens of languages, spells, and secrets she never dreamed she would know.

"I could make you immortal." He whispered. She flicked open her grey eyes, and her bright blue ones bore down at her. "You don't have to be human any longer. I can save you."

"Apollo…" Her voice trailed off. It was asking too much.

"Please, Virginia. I love you." He pleaded. "I can't lose you." That made her pause. To be with the one she loved forever. Sure, he was infuriating at times, but that made her love him more. They would see civilizations rise and crumble together until the end of time. And if you were going to live forever, why not live with the one person you care about the most?

"I love you." She whispered back, snuggling deeper into his chest, her arms wrapping around her neck.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Apollo smiled gently, hopefully. She grinned back.

"It's a yes." He hugged her tightly to him, and Virginia had never felt so wonderful in her entire life.

She never thought about him betraying her.

* * *

><p>The next years went by wonderfully. They were in love, and that was the only thing that mattered. They traveled to the end of the Earth together, and through countless Shadowrealms. He introduced her to other Elders and Immortals along the way. They could travel places no one else had ever seen thanks to leygates. That's why they laid on a deserted beach in Tahiti, an island not yet discovered by the West, away from any natives. He had made a bed using his aura, and now they laid on it, looking out over a sunset that no one had ever seen.<p>

The sun shone red and yellow and purple, lighting up the sky. The crystal water seemed to glow, and tropical breezes rustled through the trees. It was a perfect paradise. The day had been long. He had convinced her to go cliff diving, and they swam in the sheltered ponds inland, under the tropical trees and among the multicolored fauna.

"I could give you the world, Virginia." Apollo whispered in her ear. His words sounded like velvet, or honey. Entrancing, wrapping her in a spell. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzled in her hair. She remained looking out at the sunset. She had seen many beautiful sunsets over the hills of Virginia, but nothing compared to this.

"What?" She whispered.

"The world – it could be ours. Several worlds. The whole universe." His words were intriguing, dragging her in syllable by syllable.

"How?"

"Don't worry about how. We're powerful, Virginia. We can rope in others. It'll be easy." His words were intoxicating.

"The universe." She repeated.

"All ours." He murmured, his lips on her ears, hugging her closer to him. She turned, away from the sunset, to look at him. His blue eyes were hopeful.

"The whole universe." She said again. His fingers ran through her long, dark hair.

"And all of the other universes, if there are any." Apollo smiled gently. He leaned in closer as he continued. "You could be a queen. A goddess. Everyone, humani, Immortal, and Elder would bow down before you, worshiping you as the queen you are."

"What would we have to do?" She asked, her eyes boring into his, her hand running down his toned arm.

"Don't worry." He reiterated, with a shy smile. "You'll help me though, right?"

"Of course." She smiled slightly.

"Whatever the cost?" He stared at her, expecting an answer.

"Whatever the cost." She whispered. He grinned, and leaned in, passionately kissing her.

* * *

><p>The plan didn't work out so easily. Virginia quickly learned that all Apollo wanted was destruction, and the stress was getting to him. It had been a hundred years since she had been made immortal, and she still loved him with all of her heart.<p>

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Apollo whispered to her one day. They were now living in London, near Buckingham Palace. They were looking out the window, and when she turned to him, he was shaking, tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Virginia wondered softly, looking over at him.

"The plan…isn't working out." He replied, resting his hand on the window.

"I know, but…I don't need to be the queen of the universe, or universes." She smiled softly. "I'll still be your queen." Her voice dropped, and she kissed him. "Forever."

"I just wanted this to work out, Virginia. I wanted this so badly." She sighed, and hugged him tightly, running her fingers through his hair gently.

"I know, I know. Sometimes, things just don't work out. But at least we're together. Yeah?" She smiled up at him, and wiped the tears falling from his face.

"Yeah." He sighed, then smiled, hugging her. The smell of the ocean filled her nose. "But, things will work out. I promise."

* * *

><p>Another fifty years went by before she saw him again. They used to spend every waking hour together. The burning passion that they had for each other that some people said only lasted a few weeks had lasted decades. They couldn't stand to be apart. Yet, after the discussion in London, he seemed to drop off the face of the planet, which was why Virginia Dare was surprised when he turned up at her door in New York City.<p>

"Hide me." Apollo whispered, trying to push past her into her house.

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Please, Virginia." He pleaded, trying to look past her into her house. She shot him a look, then stomped away, leaving him to follow, her long, dark hair swishing behind her. They headed into the spacious dining room, her dark red dress swirling with every angry step she took. "How've you been?"

"Lovely." She said flatly, glaring at him. "You?"

"Busy." He smiled. "The plan has been working out."

"You stopped thinking about that plan a long time ago." Virginia mused, pouring herself a cup of tea, and sinking into a chair.

"No, I haven't. I've been talking to people, meeting new Elders. I'm almost ready to start phase two."

"It's been one hundred fifty years, and you're only at phase two?" Virginia smirked coldly.

"You're still involved in this, Virginia. You're going to be queen, remember?" Apollo reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I gave up hope of ever becoming queen of anything when you disappeared for fifty years."

"Has it really been fifty years?" Apollo wondered.

"Fifty years, five months, and three days, actually." She drawled, holding up a newspaper. The date read _August 9__th__, 1760_. "What'd you do this time?"

"What do you mean, 'this time'?"

"I've heard things. Adventures gone awry." Apollo sighed, and twirled his hat in his hands.

"I may have insulted a Deer Woman in Oklahoma…" He murmured. Virginia laughed coldly.

"That's not surprising."

"She and her shape shifters are after me. I don't know what to do, so I thought maybe I could…stay here for awhile?" Virginia stared at him awhile before replying.

"Fine. Believe it or not, I still love you. A part of me hasn't given up on you." Apollo smiled, and leaned against a wall. "When I was eight, and you awakened me, how'd you know I was special?" She asked. "I've been wondering for quite some time."

"I'm the god of prophecies." Apollo began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Awhile ago, I saw a vision of the plan to make the world mine. _Ours_." He quickly amended. "It called for a young girl. And so, I went looking for you. I had to make you immortal, and I saw that you would help me."

"So, you didn't make me immortal because you loved me, and wanted me to be with you forever?" She whispered, staring into her tea.

"Well…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"You _used _me." She stated.

"…Technically, yes." He started. "But-"

"You never loved me." She finally said slowly, looking up at him, her eyes like cubes of ice that would never melt. He shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Virginia, but… it sort of worked out better that I got you to love me." There was a long silence. It felt like her heart was tearing apart in her chest. She didn't know what to say. He was all she had ever known, and now, suddenly, everything he ever said was a lie?

"Get out." She finally whispered, surprised to hear her own voice.

"What?" Apollo wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"I said 'get out'. Leave. Now." She repeated, standing up slowly.

"But you said I could stay here…" Apollo said, confused, looking towards the door.

"I'm tired of covering for you. You go and find someone else to try to fix up your mistakes." She snapped, stepping towards him. The room filled with the scent of sage, and her pale green aura was rippling off her body.

"Virginia, maybe you should calm down…" Apollo asked nervously, gulping.

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" She cried. "How can you come crawling back to me after fifty years, tell me that you never, ever loved me, and expect me to hide you from a Deer Woman?"

"Virginia, please think about this! What about the plan? _Our_ plan?"

"It was never _my_ plan too, and you knew it." Virginia snapped, dragging him away from the wall and towards the vestibule.

"You aren't going to let me go out there, are you? She'll come after me!"

"Good! You deserve it." She snapped, shoving him out the door.

"Wait! Virginia, baby, come on. Don't be foolish." He pleaded as he stood on her front step.

"Don't 'baby' me! I never, ever want to see you again! How could you do that to me? Lead me on like that? You knew I loved you!" Virginia glared at him. She wasn't even sad; she was angry. _Very_ angry. "When your little plan to take over the world fails, you better not come crying back to me. _I hate you_. Stay away from me. Are we clear?"

"Please don't do this! Please! I need you, Virginia! Please-" His last ditch effort was cut off by her door being slammed in his face.

* * *

><p>The next day, there was another knock at Virginia Dare's door. She yanked it open, ready to find Apollo pleading at her doorstep like a dying puppy. Instead, she found a tall woman, with cappuccino skin and dark hair.<p>

"Are you Virginia Dare?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Virginia smiled. "And you must be the shape shifter Apollo insulted."

"That's right. I'm Dyani."

"Come in. We'll have tea." Virginia led the woman that was dressed in a white dress into the dining room, and started pouring her a cup of Earl Grey. As soon as they were settled, Dyani cut right to the chase.

"Where is he?"

"You think I know?" Virginia raised an eyebrow, and took a sip of her tea.

"I think you might know. I know things are over between the two of you, but you're bound to know where he goes often. And he awakened you – you will always have a connection with him." Dyani said, anger at Apollo bubbling in her voice.

Virginia closed her eyes, and imagined if she were Apollo, where she would be. She suddenly could smell the ocean. She could feel the heat of the sun on her skin, and the slight tinge of olives in the air. She realized she was feeling, experiencing what Apollo was. She opened her eyes, and she could see the vast sea spreading out before her and white stucco under her feet. There was only one place in the world she had ever felt those sensations, seen that sight.

"He's in Greece, at his house in Santorini. It's on the beach in Akrotiri. It's big; you shouldn't be able to miss it." Dyani smiled, and rose to her feet.

"Thank you very much, Miss Dare. It's much appreciated."

"What are you going to do to him, exactly?" She finally asked, aware of the undertone of worry in her voice.

"Let's just say Death Valley isn't a very pleasant place in August." Dyani grinned, and exited.

* * *

><p>The next two days were a living hell for Virginia. She knew she was connected to Apollo – she felt everything he did. She could feel him dying. She felt the shape shifters grab him, and dump him in the middle of Death Valley. She could feel the burning of thirst in her throat, feel the heat on her skin. Her eyes were constantly closed, away from the blinding light of the sun.<p>

He was using his aura to keep him alive, and Virginia could feel exhaustion wracking her bones, too. The smell of the sea was constantly filling her nose, and it made her feel sick.

And finally, she knew it was time, because he knew it was time. She was leaning against the front door of her house. She felt so tired, because he felt so tired. He had no energy left, no aura. And in those last few moments, what hurt the most was not the feeling of death, but the fact that he was thinking of her.

She knew that the shape shifters must have told him that she led them to him, but in those moments before death, he was thinking about her. He was calling her name, and it was killing her. He wasn't angry; he was sad. So terribly sad. He…missed her. Finally, when she felt she couldn't deal with it anymore, it felt like her body was on fire, the smell of the ocean overwhelming. Then, everything stopped. That's when she knew he was dead. His own aura had consumed him. She slowly slid down the door, onto the floor.

And she finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

><p>"Virginia?" Virginia was dragged out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Josh, looking tired, but smiling down at her. "What are you still doing up?"<p>

"I can't sleep." She sighed, and looked back at Danu Talis. Apollo was down there. He had no idea who she was, of course, but something about the thought that he wasn't so far away after all made her heart beat a little faster. She missed him; missed his touch, the way he smelled like the ocean, the way he knew every little thing to drive her crazy.

"Me, neither. Mind if I join you?" Josh asked, and Virginia shrugged, her long hair rippling down her back. He slowly sat down next to her, and looked out at the massive city below. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She smiled slightly, and nodded. A slight breeze picked up, and blew their hair gently.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do to save me?" She whispered, and looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I was in trouble, what would you do to save me?" She reiterated.

"Anything." Josh murmured. "Everything." Virginia sighed, and looked back at Danu Talis before whispering,

"I hope so."


End file.
